In Case
by Latinoyaoi124
Summary: Stiles finds out Derek has returned and after a messy break up Stiles can't stop the pain from coming. But when Derek shows signs of want to get back together Stiles might say yes because he never stopped loving Derek, he never got over him. This will make no sense if you don't red the first story Say Something. sequel enjoy! Sterek!


Hi everyone did you think I would leave it like that yeah right! Well here's the squeal and I'm going to make another one where Derek and Stiles get together, I'm looking for a song for a that but I will find one! Any who RandR

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Song: Demi Lovato In Case

Stiles ran as fast as he could the cold wind in the forest making his lungs burn every time he in takes. He stopped in a clearing where he could catch his breath, he took a deep breath his lungs burning but he was grateful for the oxygen. "Hello cutie." A deep voice behind Stiles said, Stiles stiffened his eyes widen. "Did you think you could out run a wolf? Well cutie?" Stiles kept his mouth shut silently pleading for help. He felt a heavy hand land on his shoulder. "I should take you home and pound you in to my mattress." He turned Stiles around; Stiles stared into glowing red Alpha eyes. The guy that was holding him was tall and muscled. "I'd rather not, I just got out of a relationship three months ago and I'm still not over the guy." Stiles answered his mood kind of sad. "Well I'll help you forget, my big cock could do that for you, it could make you forget his name, his face, his everything." The Alpha whispered in Stiles ear his hot breath ghosting over Stiles neck. "Let him go!" Stiles gasped at the voice, it had been three months since he last heard that voice, since his heart was ripped form his chest. "Derek." Stiles whispered he knew Derek heard him. "Stiles." Derek said his voice growly. What happened next was fast Stiles barely saw Derek slash the Alphas throat. Derek turned and looked at Stiles his eyes not conveying anything. But just looking at Derek brought back pain, anger, sadness, and the heart ache. Derek just looked for a second before dropping a piece of paper on the ground to Stiles before leaving.

_**Pictures in my pocket are faded from the wash~ **_

_**I can barely Make out your face~**_

Stiles picked up the paper only to find out it was a picture of him and Derek who was smiling one of those rare smiles that he let Stiles catch on Camera. Stiles had tears blur his vision; he swallowed a thick lump as he went back in to that time.

_Stiles was smiling, today was Derek and his second anniversary and he was freaking out! He had nothing to ware and no idea what they we're doing__,__ all Derek said was. "I'm picking you up at seven." In his dark broody, annoyingly, sexily, calm voice! Stiles looked at the clock and it was six thirty. "Shit, shit shitey shit, with a side of fuck! Derek's going to kill me his totally going to rip my throat out. No he won't he won't even think I'm worth his time__,__ he'll think I don't care about our relationship. Oh my god!" Stiles gripped his hair tightly he felt like he was on the edge of destructive path of doom and death. He shook his head and ran down stairs to make sure all that was in the refrigerator was stuff his dad should eat. He peered in and saw Derek's birthday cake slice that he gave to Stiles because Stiles couldn't make his Birthday even though he tried._

_**Food you saved for later in my refrigerator~**_

_Stiles dressed in casual yet classy clothing just in time for Derek to ring the doorbell he rushed down and throw open the door to see Derek dressed nicely and in a red T-shirt with the common black leather jacket and his jeans. "Ready?" Derek asked as he raised an amused eyebrow at how Stiles gapped at him. "Derek are you sick? You're wearing a different color; I didn't even know you owned a different color. But off course you would own a different color who wouldn't it's not like you only wear black, but that's all I've ever seen you I and I've also seen you naked but that is a completely different subject and I'm shutting up now." Stiles snapped his mouth shut and smiled at Derek who shook his head before grabbing Stiles and taking him out on a moonlit picnic. Stiles took a picture of them and gave it to Derek who said he would keep it forever._

_**It's been to long since later never came~**_

Stiles opened his front door and crept up to his room, he entered his room. He flopped on his bed; he looked to the right and saw the alarm clock blaring red angry number that said 1:45 AM. Stiles sighed he couldn't go to sleep not with Derek on his mind, he flipped to his back where he fished the picture out of his pocket, he grabbed the picture and stared at it before flipping it around and seeing a few words on the back . "_I'm Sorry"_ Stiles didn't know how to interpret that, he figured it was for that time they spent together but a part of him couldn't stop the swell of hope that it meant he was sorry for what he said, that he wanted to get back together. But he knew he would have to let it go...

_**I know one day eventually.**_

He knew he would have to let the hope go, let the pain go…Let Derek go.

_**Yeah, I know one day I will have to let it all go…**_

He knew, but he'll still kept it he'll still hold on to that hope until he gets it crushed, until Derek tells him that he was stupid and was being childish for believing, for wanting this… them. If only to torture himself just because he need to know that he could still feel. He's been numb that last few months.

_**But I keep it just in case.**_

_**Yeah I keep it just in Case~**_

He always felt deep down that Derek would return that Derek would miss him and want him back, but after three months of nothing he lost hope one night he snapped and just cried. But know he dared to hope Derek found what he was looking for and that he wanted Stiles again but. He knew that his hope was nothing but wishing.

_**In case you don't find what you've been looking for!**_

He just wanted Derek! He just wanted Derek's arms wrapped around him again! He just wanted Derek to kiss him again! He wanted his heart to flutter and skip. He wanted Derek's love…

_**In case you're missing what you had before!**_

Stiles finally feel asleep with tear streaks on his redden cheeks, his eyes raw and sore from all his crying and his heart aching from all the pain from three months ago and tonight. But before he fell asleep he went over to his window and unlocked it like every night but this time it might actually happen Derek might come back home, back to him. "Just in case..." He whispered before he fell asleep.

_**In case you change your mind, I'll be waiting right here for you~**_

_**In case you just want to come home~ **_

School just got out they didn't have lacrosse practice today, he got to his jeep when he noticed a black Camaro, parked beside his jeep and sexy, broody ex leaning against it. "Get in." Derek said he pushed off the car and was about to enter when he noticed Stiles wasn't getting in and actually looks offended. "What?" Derek asked eyebrow raised, he crossed his arms and gave a slight glare. "What? What?! Dude did you forget the past three months! You know the ones where you were absent and broke up with me! And just basically told me I was worthless and meant nothing to you?!" Stiles felt like crying his body shuddered, he was upset and angry and just wanted Derek to make a choice! "Just leave me alone! You broke up with me and the last three months were horrible I couldn't do anything that wasn't on auto pilot! " Stiles turned and got in he's jeep he turned it on and drove off.

_**Strong enough to leave you~**_

_**But weak enough to need you...**_

Stiles ran in to his room and slammed the door shut his dad was at work. He walked over to his computer desk when he noticed a black leather jacket on the floor; he bent down and grabbed it he brought it to his chest.

_**Cared enough to let you walk away~!**_

_Stiles drove to the loft to try and catch Derek before he left but he was to late, He opened the door to see everything was gone except a leather jacket on the ground Stiles walked over his heart aching but walked on. He picked it and saw that it was the one he got Derek because it said "heart Stiles" in small print on the tag. Stiles took a deep breath it hurt to know that he didn't even care for a gift Stiles got him. He whipped around when he heard the door open to see Derek standing there. "Uh..." Derek looked around awkwardly. "I came for the jacket." Derek moved toward Stiles who stood still. He clutched the jacket to his chest and stuck his tongue out at Derek. "No! I bought this and I'm keeping it!" He knew it was childish but hey he wanted something of Derek's. Derek scowled. "Fine whatever." He turned around and walked out of the loft and Stiles life. _

_**I took that dirty jacket from the trash right where you left it.**_

_**Cause I couldn't stand to see it go to waste~!**_

He grabbed the jacket and lay on his bed he shoved the jacket to his nose; he had tears falling down his face. "Stupid Derek, stupid heart, stupid Derek, stupid everything!" He yelled in to the jacket he knew then and he knows now that. "Derek's never going to come back to me."

_**I know one day eventually~ Yeah I know one day I'll have to let it all go!**_

Why did you keep it?" Stiles jumped at the voice. "What are you doing here?" He shot back glaring at Derek who stood in the corner. "Well I wanted to talk to you." Derek said his face blank. Stiles sat up. "It's a little too late Derek, it's been three months, three long months of me wallowing, of me begging and hoping for you to come back but that never happened, you left me feeling like I was a worthless piece of crap even thought I was treated like that be every one, I didn't believe it and finally you broke me, you did it." Stiles got off of the bed and walked towards Derek. "Look Stiles-" Stiles jammed a finger in to Derek's chest. "No you look, I loved you and you broke me, are you proud? Hmm Derek are you proud?" Stiles looked him in the eyes. "The reason I keep the jacket is because I still love you and I can't let go… now leave." Stiles turned away and lay back down on the bed as Derek left.

_**But I keep it just in case**_

_**Yeah, I keep it just in case!**_

He slept restlessly that night his thoughts on Derek, and him loving Stiles, him hating Stiles, them just going their separate ways that; Scarred him because if they truly went their separate ways that would mean he could hold on to his hope of them getting back together.

_**In Case you don't find what you're looking for.**_

_**In case you're missing what you had before~**_

_**In Case you change your mind!**_

_**In case you just want to come home!**_

It was Saturday and Stiles were lying around trying to forget Derek. "Stiles." Stiles jumped at Derek's voice again in his room. "What do you want?" Stiles turned around and saw Derek there. "Stiles listen and don't interrupt." Stiles decided to listen he had nothing else to do. "Stiles I still love you, I've never stopped… And I know I'm not good with words but here it goes…Stiles I love you and I want to be with you I made a stupid mistake but I wanted to protect you I wanted to give you a chance to find someone else." Derek finished. Stiles walked over to him and kissed him on the lips, the kiss was fierce and passionate full of love, hatred, sadness, heart ache, but so full of love and adoration. They pulled away from each other. "I love you Derek but you have to make it up to me, you have to show me I can trust you and you have to never leave me again." He said before kissing Derek again. "Deal."

_**In case you're looking in that mirror one day and miss my arms! How they wrapped around waist~**_

_**I say that you can love me again even if that isn't the case~!**_

Stiles woke to his alarm clock blare, he turned over to see it was six, it was Friday so that means that Derek saying all those things was just a dream that them getting back together was just a dream. Stiles eyes filled with tears, it felt so real, but he should have known Derek would never get back together with him. "I should have known, he told you he didn't want you, he told you that you were worthless." He looked to the leather jacket on the floor where he left it after he kicked Derek out, he turned away and went back to sleep trying to forget everything. He was just about to sleep when he felt the bed dip and Derek's voice whispered. "I found you… I love you….Stiles."

_**OHH!**_

_**You don't find what you're looking for.**_

_**Ohh!**_

_**You're missing my love!**_

_**In case you're missing what you had before~**_

_**In case you change your mind, I'll be waiting for you~**_

_**In case you want to come home!**_

_**In Case….**_


End file.
